


Hasta veinticinco

by MiiaMilho



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiiaMilho/pseuds/MiiaMilho
Summary: Kouka sabía que su hija había conocido a alguien bastante especial en cuanto llegó hecha una furia a casa, llena de garabatos y arañazos por todo su rostro.





	Hasta veinticinco

Kouka sabía que su hija había conocido a alguien bastante especial en cuanto llegó hecha una furia a casa, llena de garabatos y arañazos por todo su rostro. Y pensó en que sería especial, porque, en toda su corta vida, Kagura nunca había perdido una pelea con ningún niño.

Sin embargo, aquello no le preocupó y se limitó a sonreír tiernamente mientras su hija juraba y perjuraba que machacaría a su nuevo rival, Okita Sougo.

Al siguiente día, efectivamente cumplió su juramento y, por consecuencia, toda la familia Yato se vio obligada a hacer una visita a la guardería cuando la profesora llamó al hogar asustada porque la dulce Kagura se había peleado con un niño.

Intentando solucionar el conflicto entre los dos chiquillos, conocieron a la única pariente del niño, Okita Mitsuba. Kouka alzó las cejas, suspicaz, ante el cambio drástico del carácter del menor y entonces comprendió.

—Creo que Kagura-chan y Sougo podrían llevarse muy bien si ambos pusieran de su parte —Mitsuba opinó con optimismo.

Kouka detuvo a su marido, que estaba a punto de protestar y asintió, ante su sorprendida mirada. —Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

No se detuvieron; al revés, sus peleas cada vez eran más feroces. 

La profesora decidió rendirse al séptimo día, cuando una broma de Sougo había empapado de agua el pelo de Kagura y ella, en respuesta, le llenó la ropa interior de galletas de chocolate. No había otro remedio que acostumbrarse a los dos mocosos hasta que el tiempo los cambiase.

Pero, años pasaron y seguían comportándose como dos críos. El paso del jardín de infancia a la escuela primaria solo había acentuado los insultos entre ambos, y Kouka seguía sonriendo como el día en el que conoció a la familia Okita. Kankou no lo entendía, pero prefería mantenerse ajeno a la situación. Por otro lado, Kamui simplemente ignoraba a todos, aunque la mirada recelosa hacia Okita Sougo no pasaba desapercibida por nadie.

Kouka pensó que Sougo era un buen candidato cuando ella no estuviera.

—¿No vas a decirle nada a ese mocoso? —Kamui se cruzó de brazos. —Kagura hoy ha vuelto empapada de agua.

—¿A quién? —la mujer preguntó con fingido desinterés.

—¡A ese niño, Okita Sougo!

Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, pensando su respuesta.

—Lo comprenderás cuando seas mayor.

El adolescente chasqueó la lengua y se fue de allí sin mediar palabra. Kouka miró tristemente a su hijo marcharse y apretó los puños bajo las sábanas de su cama.

—Lo siento, Kagura —se disculpó, aunque nadie podía escucharla.

Un día, lluvioso como el que más, Sougo miró aburrido por la ventana en busca de algo de entretenimiento mientras sus compañeros cuchicheaban acerca de él, aterrorizados de ver al famoso príncipe de los sádicos tan tranquilo como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida. Sin embargo, la razón de su comportamiento era bastante simple; Kagura había faltado a clase.

Kagura nunca faltaba. Kagura podría llegar tarde, quedarse dormida o tener tanta comida en el desayuno que olvidaba que existía algo llamado clase, pero ella siempre estaba ahí, tan tarde como fuera.

Llegó a la conclusión de que probablemente China —su apodo— se había puesto enferma, aunque él mismo solía decir que los monstruos nunca enfermaban. Encogido de hombros por el frío, esos pensamientos se desvanecieron en cuanto vio a Kagura frente a la casa de los Okita, más pálida que nunca.

Sougo acudió a ella inmediatamente, mirando su rostro. Estaba temblando y sus ojos estaban hinchados, trazando un rastro de lágrimas desde estos hasta sus mejillas. Sougo era inteligente y perspicaz, y sabía que solo podía haber un motivo que explicase el estado de su rival.

Y sin más preguntas la llevó inmediatamente a su casa. Mitsuba miró a ambos, paralizada y sorprendida. La mano de Sougo estaba firmemente cogida de la de Kagura, quien caminaba cabizbaja y destruida. Mitsuba volvió en sí y sin perder más el tiempo ayudó a su hermano, ofreciéndole a la pelirroja tantas mantas como había en esa casa. Esa noche no había palabras, solo acciones, y el abrazo protector de Sougo que envolvía a Kagura hasta caer dormida mientras murmuraba en sueños los nombres de papá, mamá y Kamui.

Después de eso el paradero de Kankou se volvió un misterio junto al de Kamui, pero Mitsuba no se rindió y buscó la manera de sacar adelante a los dos adolescentes aunque la tuberculosis acabase con ella. Sin embargo, un hombre con cabellera permanente llegó inesperadamente al hogar de los Okita, mirando fijamente el rostro confundido de Kagura, quien había abierto la puerta.

—Ey, soy Gintoki —la saludó vulgarmente.

Kagura parpadeó, confundida, y no contestó. Mitsuba caminó hacia la puerta, curiosa de quién había entrado al dulce hogar, y Gintoki le ofreció una sonrisa y una mirada que Kagura en ese entonces no supo identificar.

Tras aquello, Kagura se convirtió finalmente en Sakata Kagura a los dieciséis años de edad, mudándose al apartamento de al lado.

La vida seguía y una nueva comenzaba para Kagura.

Kankou —ahora llamado Umibouzu, por lo que le contaba Gintoki— seguía desaparecido y Kamui igual, pero a la pelirroja no le podía importar menos. No cuando ahora vivía felizmente, comiendo tazones de arroz con huevo, con su nueva mascota llamada Sadaharu y su padre adoptivo… además de Okita Sougo.

Porque Sougo siempre estaba ahí, con familia o sin ninguna, ofreciéndole un techo y una cama en la que dormir como cuando tenían diez años y Kouka ya no estaba.

—Sádico, ¿a quién vas a llevar al baile? —le preguntó, un día antes de su graduación.

El castaño la miró, pensativo, con una respuesta; pero sin aire y valor para formularla.

—No lo sé.

Kagura observó al mismo niño que la arropó hace diez años, el que le pintó toda la cara en la guardería y el que le tendió la mano para caminar cuando estaba perdida.

—Deberías llevarme a mí, huh. Soy el mejor partido que puedes encontrar —alzó el rostro, orgullosa.

Sougo no lo negaba. Sougo solía decir muchos insultos, pero demonios, él no mentía.

—Como tú digas —rodó los ojos, aunque la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro lo delataba.

El baile fue un desastre, se pisaron diez veces, volvieron a casa borrachos y Sougo tenía pintalabios —cuyo color le recordaba a cierta China— en cada rincón de su cara, pero ninguno de los dos se quejó al respecto.

La graduación pasó y la mayoría de edad había pisado fuerte, con cambios en su relación y en sus vidas. Para empezar, a Mitsuba le quedaban dos meses de vida y la noticia había llegado sin previo aviso, destrozando el optimismo de la pelirroja.

Kagura se preguntó si la muerte era una maldición que le perseguía y que ahora iba a por Okita Mitsuba, pero su sonrisa no decayó delante de Sougo. Prefería llorar sola por las noches, cuando su rival no la viese.

El funeral fue algo íntimo y el momento más triste de toda su vida. Solo ella, él y Gintoki. Gintoki se fue tras unos minutos, dejándolos solos. Sougo se apegaba a la tumba de Okita Mitsuba con ojos vacíos, y Kagura esta vez fue quien le guio de la mano hasta casa, quien le arropó y lo envolvió en un abrazo hasta que Sougo cayese dormido.

Nunca más hablaron de eso. Solían ser más de acciones que de palabras, de todas formas.

Como Kagura ya sabe, la vida continúa por muy mala etapa en la que te encuentres. Hace tiempo, los estudios nunca habían sido un impedimento para ambos realmente, pero Sougo tenía un futuro prometedor como policía y ella, en cambio, estaba perdida. No se podía permitir perderse, no sin Mitsuba esta vez y Sougo tan frágil. Kagura debía ser quien aguantase por los dos, por el bienestar de ambos.

Finalmente todo colapsó con una visita desastrosa de Kamui, quien se largó para jurar jamás volver después de encontrarse cara a cara con Sougo.

—China, vamos dos a uno —le dijo, con los puños ensangrentados y conteniendo su furia.

—Cállate —le rogó, con voz quebrada y abrazada a él. —Cállate, Sougo…

Sougo no dijo nada y le besó la frente cariñosamente en respuesta.

A los veinte, Kagura conoció a Shinpachi en un encuentro esporádico junto a Gintoki. La conexión entre los tres se volvió inquebrantable, como una segunda familia.

Se preguntó si esta familia también se la llevaría la muerte, como a Kouka y a Mitsuba.

—Un poco más a la derecha —Shinpachi le indicó a Gintoki. —Perfecto.

Gintoki miró el cartel Yorozuya Gin-chan, sintiéndose como en casa. La pelirroja, a su lado, suspiró.

—A mami le habría gustado —murmuró.

Ambos hombres la observaron, sonrientes.

—Seguro que sí —dijo Gintoki.

Kagura, sorprendida de que la hubiesen oído, alzó su rostro cabizbajo. Dos sonrisas resplandecientes —las sonrisas de su familia— abatieron su corazón.

Las lágrimas silenciosas de Kagura que siguieron después no desvanecieron ninguna sonrisa, ni siquiera la muerte.

Trabajar en la Yorozuya Gin-chan tenía tanto pros como contras, pero vivir en Kabukichou, donde las tonterías estaban al orden del día, Okita Sougo trabajaba como policía, y Kagura se dedicaba a ayudar a la gente junto a su familia, era sin duda la mejor ventaja de todas.

El corazón de Kagura se aceleró ante la mera mención de su rival, como muchas veces había ocurrido. Sin embargo, esta vez sí entendió el porqué.

Por muy desagradable que fuese, eventualmente, Kagura acababa siempre de una forma u otra atada a Sougo, y a los veinticinco años, Kagura pensó que ya era hora de sentar la cabeza, y que si bien Okita Sougo era un desastre, un sádico de primera y un estúpido… la verdad es que Okita Kagura se amoldaba tan bien a su lengua que cuando Sougo se arrodilló ante ella, nervioso como nunca antes lo había estado, el sí se le escapó tan claro como el abrazo que siguió tras él.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
